A magnetic random access memory (MRAM) device may include an MRAM stack having a dielectric layer interposing a fixed or pinned magnetic layer and a free magnetic layer. Each of the MRAM stack layers is substantially planar and oriented parallel to a surface over which the MRAM device is formed. However, cell density of integrated circuits and other devices incorporating one or more such MRAM devices is limited by the parallel orientation of the MRAM stack layers and the predetermined amount of surface area required at the interfaces between the MRAM stack layers (i.e., the lateral dimensions of each MRAM stack).
It follows that cell density may be increased by orienting each of the MRAM stack layers perpendicular to the underlying substrate. However, such embodiments introduce substantial complexity into existing manufacturing processes. Turning the MRAM stacks on-end also increases the overall height of the integrated circuit or other device incorporating such vertical MRAM stacks.